rebellious love
by jashinisgod
Summary: they meet in a forest but what happens after... two unlikely lovers must learn to face whats comming together because if they dont it will destroy them. rated m to be safe but not sure if it'll need it. ItachixOc: itaoc be nice
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

**Disclaimer:**** i own nothing but the plot for this story. all things naruto belong to the genius kishimoto and the oc belongs to my cute little sister who i wrote this story for** :P

_chaper 1-forest adventure_**  
**

She was running through the forest at full speed with her two bestfriends Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They were on their way back from a mission that they had just completed in mist. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting (again) about something really stupid and anoying (big shocker there) so she decided to pull ahead. The ne time she looked back, she couldn't see he two idiotic team mates so, she stopped in a clearing to wait. That's when she saw him.

He was tired and sore and his eyes hurt from the over use of his Sharingan. He was slowly heading back to the Akatsuki base, cursing the leader for making him do a solo mission, when he passed out. The last the thing he remembered was stepping into a clearing as his whole body just went numb. When he woke up, all he saw was this beautiful girl who he swore was an angel which was strange considering her apperance. She had this amazing crimson red hair that was so long it reached the ground when she stood. Her eyes were strange but nice. One was silver like the moon and the other was aqua, he'd never seen anything like it. Her fox ears and single tail told him all he needed to know. She was the other half of the Kyuubi.

When she saw him pass out she ran over to him as quickly as possible. she, being a very trained medic nin at the young age of 16 check all his vitals to see if he would live. When she figured out wheat was wrong she healed up the minor things easily. When dhe was scanning his head she noticed that his eye s were very damaged. She used up most of her chakra but, she healed his eyes completely. Then she herslef passed out.

She was just laying next to him. He could tell she had used up a lot of chakra but the strange thing he noticed were that eyes were healed. He could actually see clearly. He thought he should just start running but couldn't seem to make himself leave. When she started to wake up he saw her head band wrapped aroundher arm. She was from the smae village as his brother. He was just about to leave when she opened her eyes.

He was just starring at her, at first she was more than a little creeped out. I mean her was just staring at her. But then she took a good look at him. She tjought he was absolutely handsome. He had jet black hair and the whole pony tail thing seemed to work for him. his eyes, like her hair, were blood red only they had three little comas is them. She thought he looked a bit like Sasuke. He was well built from what she could tella dn he was definitally a ninja.

Then it struck her. The black hair, the clam exoression, the matching eyes.

" You're Sasuke's brother." she said awestruck.

...

...

...

...

...

" So it seems my little brother does talk about me, I'm shocked he remembers."

**so sorry if you dont like it but ummmmmm... yeah this is my first story. i will not acept flames...i will hunt u down lol jk bro :P but legit please review pretty please *bats eylashes* constructive critisism encouraged.**

**have a duck- jadeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2-just a normal ol'day

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I had a bunch of finals. You all need to thank Shaebaby for hepling it because she may not realize it but she's part of my inspiration (if your reading this bro you better not get all sentimental on me) and my little sister Pandora who's writting my other story "Dear Lordd Save Us All! TOBI!" anyways on to the story!

_**disclaimer:**__** I dont own Naruto or anything else related and Kit belongs to my little sister.**_

why the eff do i keep thinking about you.

**kittens p.o.v.**

'well shit' was what i was thining of course the mysterious man i meet in a forest is part of the groupe that is trying to kill me and Naruto. Like seriously, the irony isn't even funny especially because before every mission Tsunade always tells me not to talk to strangers and i guess this is why.

"Ummmmm...so should I be worried about you trying to kill at any point right now?" i figured it was a logical question to ask.

"Because of the service you provided me I won't try and take you this time but, you would do well to keep your guard up"

Okay well I guess I wont die. It was starting to get awkward I didn't know what to say so I just kinda started to slowly walk away thing and I was completely about to leave when a thought hit me. I wasn't sure if I should ask but I orried about my best firend so it would be a good thing to ask.

"Hey um yea random question but was your eye poisoning you?"

"Yes it was, its a slow painfull prosses that affects all Uchiha's. Medic chakra helps it though." Okay note to slef talk to Sasuke and Sakura.

"well its been a party peace!" Trust me when I say that I peaced it outta there pretty damn fast.

So I got back to the village because, that's kinda where i live. I was walking around figuring I forgot something and wanting to go get ramen when i ran into Sakura. Literally. I guess it's kind of a good thing though because she reminded me of the thing I forgot.

"Kitten what the hell. Where have you been! Shishou has had me running all over the fricken village to find you!" Riiiiiiight I had to do a mission report to do and give. Then another thought hit me.

"Oh right I'll go right away. Just a Quick question but have you seen the ass face and your play thing? They ditched me passed out the forest." Stupid, stupid, stupid team mates. Don't they know that I'll murder them the second i see their faces...maybe I should play around with them for a bit first. (not in a gross way you perverts)

"Hm? oh yea. They're at me and Sasuke's house. And what have I said about calling Sasuke that. If anything it should be Sasucakes geez! :p"

That girl is definitally one of my best friends for a reason.

"Okay lol. Hey by the way what are you doing tonight? I need some girl time so I'm kicking Naruto out for the night. You should call the others to dee if they're free."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just tell Sasuke I won't be coming home tonight and then I'll call the girls"

"Okay just meet up at my house in about half an hour. Bye :)"

"See ya!"

Man that girl is way to cheery to be with duck head I don't even know how he snagged her. They aren't married or anything they just live together but, I think Sasuke is going to propose soon. You should have seen when I first found out they where dating.

**_flashback_**

**_You know its never a good thing when your best firend starts out by saying..._**

**_"If I tell you something do you promise not to go ballistic?"_**

**_"What is it Sakura you know i like getting right to the point, and I promise nothing especially if I don't _****_know if I can keep that promise."_**

**_"kay well don't get angry but me and Sasuke are dating...PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"_**

**_I could hear her trying to calm me down but I was past the point of no return. I kept thinking of how may ways to kill him. Oh look who just walked through the door. I was on him in seconds. I've calmed down a lot since my more aggressive days but. if anyone lays a fingure on my friends their ass is mine._**

**_"So your goingout with my little Saku-chan. You better not hurt her or I swear to god, you'll rather have an angry, drunk Tsunade on your hands instead of me! You hear me. You may be one of my best friends but your ass will be mine!"_**

**_I think thet whole crazu psycipath thing really convinced him that I wasn't screwing around_****_  
_**

**_End Flashback_**

Ahhhhhh the memories.

Anyways i went over to Tsunade-sama's office and gave her my mission report leaving out the part where my team left me in the forest thinking i won't rat them out. I'll just get revenge. That's right boys be afraid...be very afraid... psyco moment finished. I walked home had a shower and ran to Sasuke's house becuase I only have fifteen minutes till the girl came over. About five minutes after I walked through the door screams could be heard all over Konoha. MOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH (cough1cough!cough hack argh my throught)

**_Itachi's p.o.v._**

As I saw the base aproch I almost cried out of joy but, an Uchiha always keeps his clam. After getting in as soon as the door opened all i saw was black, red and orange.

"WELCOME BACK ITACHI!TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Agrh I think my ears are bleeding.

"Get of the Uchiha un. He jjust got back and doesn't your screamign right now. By the way Leader wants you." That Deidara kid may be an egotistical asshole but sometimes he's useful.

After ripping Tobi off I went to speak with leader and then to bed. Damn I was tired...

**_Okay dont hate me i realize that Itachi's p.o.v. was really short but i just don't know much of how he would act and i got a little lazym, cut me a break here i just read 4 acts of Shakepeare ( the genius he is) yes I almost worchip Shakpeare he's amazing but ummmmm... yea reviews please and if you flame death will be brought on quickly (not really) but i'll be sad now I really gotta pee a 2L of root beer may be great for inspiration but, not so much so for my bladder. blehhhhhhhh_**

**_free turtles for the reviewers ;) love you all _**

**_Jadeeeeeeee3_**


	3. Chapter 3-random forest meeting :o

**I realize its been a while sincce i wrote...yea sorry bout that ummm... i was where there was no internet or computers it was a rather traumatizing experience. but anyways figured i should probably update.**

_**disclaimer:****i dont own anything Naruto that belongs to Kisimoto and if i did own it i would probably pass out for joy.**_

**kitten's** p.o.v.

After I had left the boys dead and in a puddle of their own blood, i mean what... nah just kidding but I did hit them a lot. It was fun... Back on track. I got home and started some pizza and popcorn for me and the girls. As soon as the pizza was in the oven my door bell rang. In walked my five bestest friends.

"Hey girls, whats up?" I asked

Hinata was the first to answer "Nothing really do you mind if I go put on my pj's now?"

"No you can all go ahead."

After we where all changed eating pizza and sitting around my living room we tried to figure out what to do.

"Why dont we just play truth or dare." Ino being Ino suggested and of course Temari and Sakura just had to agree so that left me and TenTen who didn't want to play and Hinata who didnt really care.

and obviously because we are us this led to fricken world war 3 with Nata trying to be the peace maker.

"SHUT UP AND SSTOP ARGUING!" oops... i guess we should stop now because if we can reduce Hinata to yelling you dont want to see what happens when she get really mad! I'm pretty sure the Kyuubi himself is terrified of an angry Nata.

We agreed to play truth or dare and because she suggeseted it Ino went first.

"Kitten, truth or dare?"

"Dare i guess..."

"I dare you to go just into the pool in Saku-chans house...naked!"

Jaws everywhere just dropped

"fine..."

peronally I did not want to be seen. Other than the fact that my twin brother is there, there's also the fact that my best friend is there and all my other best friends boyfriends. Naruto decided that since the girls are all having a sleep over the boys should to so Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sauke and my bro are all over at Sasucakes house.

We got to the house and i had started taking my clothes off. I dont know how we hadnt gotten caught yet becasue seriously Ino was screaming her head off about this. I had all my clothes off and jumpped in the pool. I guess screaming didnt alert the guys but splashing did...what great ninjas(note the sarcasm) So all came runnign into the backyard and I was still naked in the pool and what would you know the girls just ran off with my clothes. Great okay so turns out my friends hate me.

"Hey sis what are yo-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AROUND THESE PERVS!" queue slap across head for Sasuke.

"Sasucakes wanna get me some clothes pretty please"

Sasuke then walked away grumbling something about how me and Sakura are going to ruin his reputation. A few minutes he came back, made the guys go to the living room and gave me a towel so I could get out.

"The cloths are on the side of the fence i want them back later."

I walked to the fence and saw the clothes. They where a pair of his old sweats and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Hey look those idiots I call friends left my underwear at least they have comon sense!(sarcasm) I need to go for a walk so I threw on the cothing and hopped over the fence to the forest and walked.

**Itachi's p.o.v.**

I had been having the best napp ever when guess who showed up -.- that's right Tobi come in...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY RIGHT UCHIHA-SAN!?"

"TOBI UN! GET BACK HERE THAT'S NOT WHAT LEADER TOLD YOU TO DO!"

"but-but-but I'm a good boy"

"no you arnt yeah!"

Tobi then proceded to go and cry in the corner of my room... great just great...

"What did Leader what?"

"He said he need you for some mission ,un"

I decided it would be wise to leave Deidara to try and get Tobi out of my room. As I got to the meeting room I walked into Konan, the crazy hag, nagging at pein about how she refuses to be objected to trip on his underwear when she leaves their room because he wont clean. She threatened to not sleep with him anymore...I think Leader actually started crying...

"Leader..?"

"Yes, Itachi. I have a solo mission for you. Y ou are to go to a small town near Konoha and gather some information on Orochimaru because even if he is no longer part of this organization he must have an eye kept on him."

"Yes Pein-sama, I understand. When do i leave?"

"You leave in an imideatley(?)"

While I was walking I thought it was going to be a peerfectly good day for a road trip. Oh how wrong I was... It started down pouring about an hour into my traveling. But Pein-sama said I only have 3 days to get the town gather the information and get back to the base.

Three hours later I had decided Kakuzu deserves to die. And no matter what he says anymore we ARE getting maps because its sometimes nice to know where im going.

I kept walking around for about 2 hours when i heard some one walking around me... I didnt know who they where but I know I've sensed that chakra somewhere before. They where approching fast so I wipped out a kunai and got ready. I was just standing there ready when suddenly someone burst threw the trees.

"Kitten?"

"UCHIHA!"


	4. Chapter 4- strange conversations

**_Hey guys! Like the cliffs from last time :p moohshhahahahahahaha feeling a little evil because of it but it was all good fun. I would have updated sooner but I had_ to_ pack and leave for a new adventure at my great grandparents house , but now is hall update :)_**

**_disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything Naruto that all belongs to KIshimoto but I do own 1 dollar... Hahahah Jk I don't even own that._**

well Uchiha was the last person was expecting to find here...

" What are you doing here?" I demanded to know. The whole reason I was so insistent was first of all this was near Sasuke's house and also I was kinda about to start crying because whenever people make fun of me I just can't handle it so I ust walk away.

" We'll I was supposed to be on a mission but it seems I took a wrong step somewhere."

" Oh well just leave me alone okay I don't have time to deal with you." I started trying to walk awbut hut he just had to say something..

"wait...why don't we just sit and talk. Come on I won't try anything...( I wasn't sure what to do) come on you a seem really upset about something. I may not be part of the good guys but I'm not a bad person."

I don't know what I was thinking but I figured it would be alright just this once

" Alright fine we can sit and talk. Come on ill show somewhere we can go."

i decided to lead him to my secret cove.

"okay so what's troubling you?"

"Nothing really..."

"I don't know you very well but I can already tell you're a bad liar."

"Fine ill tell you geez... Well I was having a sleep over with my friends from the village. Ino decided to play truth or dare. She had dared me to go jump into the pool at Sakura and Sasuke's house naked. I never turn down a dare of course said yes but then when we got there and I did it the guys came out and the girls ran away with my clothes"

"it sounds like they where just trying to have a little fun but it was taken a little to far..."

"I know that but still it kinda hurt feelings and I probably shouldn't be so sensitive about this but since my childhood, which you should seeing as the Akatsuki has been like stalking me I just can't handle stuff like that."

"We'll if it makes you feel anybetter I didn't stalk you that was all Deidara and Sasori...just kidding but actually I think what they did was take it a little to far."

"so what about you...you seem a little stressed."

"Nothing is wrong I'm an Uchiha. We don't get problems"

"now that is a lie... Come on I told you what's wrong now you tell me. Remember we're not enemies right now."

"..."

"come on...ill give you a cookie" at that he gave me a funny look...

"I don't want your cookie but seeing as you are so insistent ill tell you but if you tell a single soul Ill set you on fire."

"deal :)"

"I'm lost I because Kakuzu thinks its a waste of money for us to have maps, says that we are ninja and should be able to locate ourselves. Second I'm tired because Tobi woke me up from my nap."

"okay so maybe you should just tell Kakuzu to shove it and buy one and second if your so tired then just get a hotel to sleep in."

"I agree with the first one in fact I was planning on it when I got back. And the second thing is that I can't because have a budget for this mission."

I am about to make the biggest mistake of my life right now.

"would you like to come sleep at my house...?" The look I just got...

"...?"

"look I know we're supposed to be enemies but you seem like you really need to sleep and I have a house with couch that you can use. also if you stay in the morning I can give you my map so that you can figure out where you are going."

"but what if someone sees me?"

"Nobody will come into my house tonight my friends are already gone they know to leave after they pull a stunt like that and Naruto won't come over if I cloak my house so no one will catch you."

" fine if you know it won't be problem ill stay."

" I'm sure. Now follow me!"

as we walked to my house I realized how much of an idiot I really am I mean I just invited an S-rank criminal who's organization is trying to capture me into my house...I think I really do need to be locked up in the looney-bin like everyone says. Once we got to my house we went in and each ahead a shower and then I got him a pillow and some blankets then we sat on the couch and watched tv and talk for a bit.

"do you mind if I see your eyes?" I just had to ask him

"sure"

i out my hand up and checked it...I really shouldn't have healed him but I just didn't have a choice in my mind he needed the help. With out asking I started healing his eye little by little and he didn't stop me so I don't think he cared. We sat on the couch together a little longer and I probably should have left to my bed but I didn't want to leave him alone in my house.

" Good night..."I told him as I moved to the other end of the couch

"Good night"

and just like that we fell asleep

**finally done sorry it took me almost a week to update about this cliffy but I had to go places and help people over all though I think this chapter is okay. I mean I don't love it but I like how it shows Kittens softer side even if it is with a villain... Yu know the usual don't hate on this story and don't flame reviews are always welcome **

**:)**

**i give you all coooooookies and if you flame ill send my pet ghost after your souls ;) **

**jaaaaaaaaaade :p**


	5. Chapter 5-awkward mornings and a fun day

**_hey guys this is a quick update I just posted the other one yesterday and here i am posting another aren't you guys lucky...not actually :p anyways thanks to WarFlower for all the great reviews and thanks for the jump start for this chapter :) much appreciated. Anyways heres chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto and if i did it wouldnt be mine for long because I'd probably die of happiness_**

**_Kitten's p.o.v._**

what the hell? why does my back hurt..., I thought my bed was way more comfortable...? why is my bed moving and...breathing? I should get up and check it out. But my bed is so warm. I open my eyes and all sleepiness was drained away in an instant... i was laying on top of S-class criminal, Itachi Uchiha... I had completely forgotten where I was in that moment and ripped a kunai from under a book on my coffee table and pinned him. The strangest thing was that he wasn't fighting back...

"Think about it for a second" he reminded me

Crap... It all came rushing back at me. I had invited him to stay the night.

"okay.." I got off him flipped my hair and walked away to take a shower. After I got out of the shower for some reason I could smell really delicious food...

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" I ran into the kitchen like a crazed, starved animal with drool hanging down. Once I got there i jumped onto the table and started eating the pancakes and bacon savagely.

"Kitten would you mind maybe putting some clothing on or at least getting off the table..."

Ohhhhhh right I didn't even get dressed yet and I'm running around like an animal in a towel while I have company over... I look at Itachi and he looked as stotic as ever the only thing that I could tell was off was the slight annoyed/creeped out look on his face.

"I'm just gonna change now..." I ran back to my room got dressed in my usual clothing which is a long sleeved fishnet shirt, a black strapless belly shirt over that with my attached elbow length dark blue sleeves. for bottoms I wore my black spandex shorts and my knee high socks and attached my kunai holder onto my left leg. Then I went back to the table and started eating like a human.

"So how did you sleep?"I asked him

"Fine. Did you know you are a restless sleeper?"

"I was unaware. Is that how I ended up on you?"

"Yea. Do you want anymore food?"

"Yes please!" I said kinda like a three year old who's asked if they want candy

"Do you mind if I use your shower again?"

"Nah go ahead and you know your other criminal buddies are going to make fun of you for smelling like a girl."

"hn."

While he was in the shower I did the dishes and for some reason started baking a cake...I rationalized this by how Itachi might want a cake while he's spying. He came out as I was getting out the ingredients.

"Want some help?"

" Sure you wanna pour 2 cups of sugar into the bowl while I get some flour" He did as asked and for some reason I figured _this man needs some flour on is face..._ So I grabbed a handful and threw it at him. I got him dead in the face.

"OMG LOOK AT YOUR FACE AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

"Remember what they say about pay back" And with that he dumped a bag on flour on me

"Gee Itachi you look like you need some colour" I said as i dumped the container of cocoa on him

"Same goes for you..." He then put an egg on me... this then led to the biggest kitchen fight you've ever seen.

After we finished the fight we had to clean up and that's when I heard Itachi laughing I looked over and there he was smiling like a 15 year old boy who just lost his virginity. Thats when I realized he had been the whole time. It was incredible.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing"

We figured we might as well wait before we shower again seeing as we might get dirty again. When we were icing the cake Itachi put icing on my nose and that started a whole new war. After we finished then cake we had to clean up then get cleaned up.

"I HAVE THE BEST IDEA OF LIFE!" I exclaimed while running into my room

"I know I have it somewhere... Ah here it is!" I whirl around to Itachi standing behind me.

"Look put these on and follow me!"

I then went to the bathroom, changed and pulled out the hello ninja bubble bath i still had. Itachi came walking in my brothers extra swim trunks that he had forgot here one day they where bright orange with blue strips on the side.

"damn Itachi that's attractive" He did not look amused

"So what are you doing?"

"We're having a bubble bath!"

"okkay then..."

So after I had ran the bath and explained my genius plan to him we got into the bathtub.

"Itachi I cant see you...Ahhhhh don't poke me!"

"hahaha I'm on the other side of your bathtub. Why did you put so many bubbles in the tub?"

"Seemed like a good idea, just clear them away"

"okay just give me a second...why to you have a beard made out of bubbles?"

"boo! I look great like this Itachi you make one too you just grab a bunch of bubbles and put them to your face"

"okay...This tastes horrible"

"Well your not supposed to eat it! Hahahaha wow that looks amazing ahha you look like a crazy Santa"

We sat in the bathtub for about an hour when suddenly we heard a knocking on my door

"Kitten come on open up and take your cloak off. (knock knock knock) Dont ignore your own flesh and blood (knock knock knock) YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

"cRAP..."

I grabbed a towel and ran to the front only saying a quick phrase to my house guest

"HIDE YOU CHAKRA AND STAY PUT!" I told him in a hushed yell

I opened the door

"What are you doing here. I was in the middle of a bath!"

"Oh I just came to see how you where doing..."

"No you just came to see if I had food didn't you" I looked at him suspiciously

"maybe" He said while pouting

"No go see Hinata she should have some food for you. I ate all my food. now GET OUT!"

"fine"

After he left I wal;ked back to the bathroom and saw Itachi draining the bathtub

"boo I still wanted to play." I said with a pout face

"Well you need to go grocery shopping and I really should get going."

"Noooooooo... come grocery shopping with me. I'm really bored."

"you know I cant just walk around town"

"put up a genjutsu"

"fine..."

So me and Itachi went grocery shopping together. I didn't know why I was so insistent on him coming with me. I didn't lie when I said it was because I was bored with out him. I think that I genuinely enjoyed his company. Oh hey, is that Sakura and Ino with their boyfriends...?

"We have to leave now!"

"Why?"

I pointed over my shoulder.

"oh"

"yea"

So we ran home as quickly as possible. Crises has been averted.

"Oka I guess we should find you a map. You look over in that pile of clutter I call a living room and I'll go make supper."

We went to our jobs. I made sushi and rice balls with a side of onigri and some green tea. Meanwhile Itachi was looking in my living room.

"Ahhhhh"

"Itachi what's wrong? Did you see a spider?"

I walked into the living room to see Itachi covered in books.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine just get these fricken books off of me!"

So I slowly started removing them.

"Here this one is a map."

"Thanks for the help. "

"No problem come and eat supper."

For smereason supper was really quite neither of us talked. I dont know why he didnt, probably the whole anti-social thing, and I was deep in thought in my happy place talking to Bob (It's the name I gave Kyuubi after he had done something) Supper soon came to an end. We cleaned up and it was time for him to leave.

"Here is your chocolate cake and map. Don't get lost again. If your in the neighbour hood feel free to stop by every now and then (god I sounded stupid)...bye."

"I still dont see why I need a chocolate cake and now that I have your map I wont get lost. Also dont tempt me your are just way to funny to not take up on that offer. bye"

I dont know what came over me but I hugged him. He stood there stunned a few minutes then he hugged me back lightly, and then he left.

The only thing i could think of at that moment was _Good luck pretty boy._

**_Itachi's only thought for this chapter_**

_Cute..._


	6. sorry

sorry everyone this story has been discontinued... my short attention span got the better of me and now im bored with this. sorry guys


End file.
